


The Fjyron Dial

by RaisinFlames



Series: Elder Scrolls Zero [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: AU, Anime, Dawn's Beauty, Deal, Dragonscale, Expanded, Gen, Gods, Kalpa, Moths, Post-Skyrim, War, White-Gold, grass, mods, postmodern, towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisinFlames/pseuds/RaisinFlames
Summary: A Bretony scullion is spurred by a wish of a life where the unrest of Iliac, her hereditary irritables, Tamriel and beyond were set to sleep forever. (A very original-based work; more linked to the surrounding lore than the games themselves, [albeit loosely], despite taking place around/after the events of Skyrim. Liberties will be taken and canon reinterpreted. You have been warned!)





	1. Part I

Bridge From Home

 


	2. ...

_Wake up, child. Get on your sole. Left one too._

_You're shaking._

_Some fur boots and a newly tailored embroidered garment on the seat there for ye. Imported from Cyrodiil it were. They a tortured bunch. Lost in war and battle and smuggle-scuffles. Real shame it were, to fall to a knee, lick the shine of a misguided mer._

_On it now child, on it. Onto your feet. We nearing billows of smoke. We nearly there, now._

 

⊙

  

  _On it now. We're nearly there._  
_Oi! Hello! Ex-acuse this hermit, o' majesty, for its gnatish pestilence, but snap it out will ye!_  
Dearest me _, I believe it's falling again..._


End file.
